Two Hyenas
by NoRatCat
Summary: Two young hyenas are born into the world. A great potential destiny is laid out before them. Two shot.
1. Thabo

The Outlands were a very different place from the Pride Lands. First off, they were not so lush, and secondly they contained very different sorts of animals: scavengers. Of course, long ago, scavengers were feared and despised, but that changed thanks to the efforts of the Lion Guard's former leader Kion. By the present, a definite peace was maintained due to the efforts of Queen Kiara and King Kovu.

The main reason for the Outland's lack of trust with the Pridelanders was due to them not having an understanding leader. Shortly after the war with Scar, a young hyena named Jasiri was named leader of the Outlands. She ran the Outlands gently but firmly. Other than the brief battle with Zira, everything was peaceful. By now, Zira was dead, and all of her former Outsider lionesses had joined the Pride Lands. In fact, Zira's daughter Vitani now led the Lion Guard in Kion's absence. Well at least everyone believed Vitani was Zira's daughter. Word had gotten around that was not the case, and in fact, Vitani was actually the spawn of Nala and Scar. No one could confirm, but many wondered what had prompted Vitani to briefly leave the Pride Lands.

Whichever the case, peace was maintained. And by the present, Kiara and Kovu had welcomed a son into their lives: young Prince Kopa. Even Vitani had a daughter. With the royal family expanding, one wondered how succession in the Outlands would advance.

Janja was about to find out.

The young hyena paced around, an impatient glint in his eyes. Beside him, his friends Cheezi and Chungo watched as their leader continued his pacing.

"Gee, Janja sure is pacing a lot." Chungu announced.

Cheezi, despite being no smarter than his companion, noticed this as well. "I think he's worried about Jasiri," He said, "Hey Janja! Are you worried about Jasiri?"

Janja came to a halt and whirled his head to face his friends. "No I'm pacing for my health," He stated, "Of course I'm worried!" The hyena let out a groan as he resumed his pacing. "How long is this supposed to take?"

It had been a long time since Jasiri had gone into labor. Her sister Madoa was attending to her, but that did nothing to deter Janja's worry. He wanted to see his beloved, wanted to make sure she was okay. But most of all, he wanted to see the pup, his pup.

He never thought he would ever be in this position: a father. In the past, he was nothing more than a gluttonous anarchist, taking more than he needed with no respect for the circle of life. But eventually, his heart changed, growing tired of that life, and he became Jasiri's right hand, and now he was her husband. Their love story sort of just happened. He supposed it happened after Kion's ascension as king of the Tree of Life, and things sort of just developed from there. Then Jasiri told two little words, "I'm pregnant.". Honestly those two words were the best words he could ever hope to hear. But all this waiting was killing him. He had paced, chewed on bones, done anything to alleviate his worry. But so far nothing was working. All he wanted to know was how Jasiri was doing?

"Janja!"

Janja looked up and noticed the shape of his sister in law Madoa approaching him. This made him bound up like an eager puppy.

"Madoa! How's Jasiri?" He asked rapidly.

Madoa simply chuckled. "Calm down. Jasiri's fine, though she's gotten back her figure."

Janja's eyes widened, "Wait? You mean?"

"Yes Janja. You have a handsome young son." Madoa answered.

Janja's mouth hung open as a smile formed. "You hear that boys? I have a son!" The former minion of Scar let out a laugh as he said that.

Cheezi and Chungu looked at one another, Chungu being the first to speak. "Oh that means we're uncles!"

"So is it a boy or girl?" Cheezi asked.

Janja's mouth snapped shut. "Furbrains! She just said I had a son."

Both hyena's looked at one another confusedly. "So? Does that mean it's a boy or a girl?"

Janja rolled his eyes. Though he was a lot kinder than he was before, he still couldn't help but be annoyed at his friend's stupidity. "It's a boy."

Both Cheezi and Chungu replied with a simple "Ohhhhhhh."

"Would you like to go see him?" Madoa asked her brother in law.

Janja replied with a simple nod.

Madoa led Janja to the area where the birth took place. But before long, Janja could see the form of his beloved, and at her side was a small bundle of fur. Janja gulped as nervousness overtook him. But little by little, he found himself walking forward.

He came to a stop as Jasiri turned her attention away from the fur bundle, and stared up at her husband with a pleasant smile. "Hello Janja. Come and say hello to our little boy."

Janja looked down at the small pup. The child held Jasiri's fur color, albeit a shade darker, probably from his father. His main of black hair seemed shorter, but Janja didn't care about looks, all he cared about was the child. All he could muster was a simple, "Hi.".

The pup squeaked in response and resumed his feeding.

Janja chuckled. "Well he knows where the good stuff is."

"Just like his father." Jasiri replied warmly.

"Yeah you got me there," Janja replied, "So he got a name yet? Cause I was thinking-"

"We're not naming our son "Janja Junior". Jasiri responded.

"Oh come on! It's got a nice ring to it!" Janja replied.

"One of you is enough!" Jasiri laughed.

"All right all right. I aint the best at names." Janja admitted.

While the male racked his mind for a good name, his mate was quick to the punch. "I have a name in mind."

Janja looked attentively at her. "Really? What?"

Jasiri looked warmly at her sleeping son and said one word, "Thabo."

"Thabo?" Janja repeated. "Thabo,". He said again, testing the name out. "Thabo! I like it!" He decided.

"Then I guess Thabo it is. Our little boy." Jasiri said as she watched her son continue to feed.

"Oh man when he gets older I'm going to show him so much! We'll be a regular father and son duo!"

This earned Janja a playful shove from his wife. "Now I want him growing up respectable. No trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Nah!" Janja responded.

Jasiri laid her head down. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest."

"You alright?" Janja asked.

"Yes. But childbirth takes a lot out of you." Jasiri said as she laid down for a comfortable rest.

"I'll stay with you." Said Janja.

Jasiri smiled, "I'd like that."

And so the little family lay together peacefully, content to have one another.

A/N: Again, just tiding things over till Changing Spots is updated. This is another little addition to my friend and I's Lion King Literary Universe. Part 2 is coming!


	2. Asante

Pain, that was all she felt. The young hyena strained and pushed with all of her might, but nothing gave. Her breathing grew heavy and frequent.

"I can't…I can't do this!" She exclaimed before another pang of pain claimed her.

"Kika you can do this. You just have to keep pushing." An older voice comforted.

Standing before the young one was a female hyena. Her fur was gray, yet faded with age, coated with black spots. A fringe of hair hung from her head giving off a "hairstyle" of sorts. It too was faded, nearly white from it's former black color. Her yellow eyes stared at the female before her, one that could have easily been her younger sister. However, they were not sisters.

"Mom! I can't do this! I'm not strong enough!" Kika proclaimed.

The elder hyena placed a paw upon her Kika's head. "Don't talk like that. You're my daughter, and no daughter of mine is weak. Now push!"

Kika strained herself once more, feeling another contraction coming on. It was now or never, she was the only one who could bring her pup into the world. Pushing with all of her might, Kika let out a groaning yell as she pushed and pushed until something finally gave way. It felt like a great release as something wet plopped upon the ground. Kika let out several breaths, but she knew she wasn't finished. Reaching over, she cleaned off the pup of any fluids and removed it's umbilical cord. Within moments, the pup let out it's whining cries and was guided by it's mother to feed.

Staring down at her first born child, Kika could only breath again and looking up at her mother with happy eyes, she said, "Mom...I...did it!"

The old hyena smiled as she gazed upon her first grandchild. She looked down and examined the pup closely, "It's a girl."

"A girl? Oh my gosh that's wonderful!" Kika exclaimed. Staring down at her child, she mused, "My little girl."

"Shenzi!"

The two females looked up to notice an old male bounding up towards them. The male looked very much like many of the random hyenas within their clan, but he held a certain style to him, namely the voice, which had grown rough with age. He skidded to a halt and coming up from behind was another male, looking very much like the other. The only difference was the vacant cross eyed look he held.

"Watch it Ed!" The male chided. He of course was used to this sort of behavior. After all, he had been used to his brother's antics since they were pups.

Ed responded with a small whine, but the male paid him no heed, instead focusing on Kika and the pup.

"So what do we have?! Is it a boy? A girl?" The male asked rapidly.

"Cool it Banzai!" Shenzi snapped.

"What? I'm just excited." The male, Banzai retorted.

"Our daughter just gave birth, so she needs peace and quiet!" Shenzi chided.

"All right all right!" Banzai growled, looking rather irate. But after calming down, he asked, "So? Boy or girl?"

Shenzi softened her expression before she answered, "We have a granddaughter."

Banzai perked right up, smile forming and ears rising. Taking a good look at his daughter and grandchild, he said, "Haha! Look at my girls!" Leaning in close, he nudged the pup with his nose slightly. "Hey there. I'm your grandpa."

The pup ignored her grandfather and resumed her feeding.

"I think she's a little too focused on food right now Dad. Guess she takes after you." Kika joked.

Banzai found no offense with that and merely smiled. "Well you got me there." Banzai joked. Between himself, his wife, and brother, he was certainly the greediest.

"So you going to name this girl?" Shenzi asked.

Kika smiled and observed her newborn. She was beautiful. She was different from the other members of their clan. Her daughter's coat was was a brownish color with an equally darker brown mane, containing the same "hair" fringe possessed by her mother and grandmother.

"I have a name in mind." Kika answered, beaming down towards her pup. "Asante."

Banzai's ears flattened. "Really? Cause I was thinking-"

"Sorry dad, but I'm not going to name her after Grandma." Kika cut him off."

Ed nudged his brother, giving him a look (or at least what Ed could manage) that said "It's her choice".

Banzai shrugged and replied. "Eh, you're the mother." Though he still wished his mother's name lived on.

Shenzi chuckled and shook her head. "Come on boys, let's leave these two alone."

"Actually Mom, maybe Uncle Ed can stay?" Kika beckoned.

Shenzi and Banzai weren't surprised. Kika was very close to her paternal uncle. Ed seemed to get her and always made her laugh.

"All right. Your father and I will take our leave. Ed? Look after them." Shenzi ordered.

Ed saluted and resumed watching both of his nieces. Kika watched as her parents left to their own devices while she was with her daughter.

"My little Asante. You have a bright future ahead of you." She said as she watched her daughter stop feeding and curl up for a nap. Likewise, she too joined her child, all the while Ed kept a close eye.

XXX

"Well I guess our little quartet's now a quintet eh Shenzi?" Said Banzai.

Shenzi smiled to herself. "I guess it is."

Ever since she, Banzai, and Ed were cubs, they had been a tight knit trio. When Kika was born, they became a quartet. Their daughter always tagged along with the three of them. Now that little Asante was around, their little group had quickly grown.

"Man I'm sure glad we didn't chase that rouge away too soon." Banzai said.

Shenzi shared her mate's sentiment. Kika kept her relationship with the rouge a secret for a good while before they were found fooling about. Needless to say, Shenzi and the rest of their clan chased him off. That was the last time Kika saw her child's father. Kika had been furious with her parents, but eventually realized the rouge was simply in it for a thrill. That and her being the matriarch's daughter probably played a factor. Though it pained Shenzi that her granddaughter would grow up without a father, she knew Banzai and Ed would provide all the male influence the pup would need. Anything was better than nothing at this point.

Their lives hadn't been easy since they killed Scar. They fled the Pride Lands, and later cleared out of the Elephant Graveyard. Her decision to trust Scar cost her some trust among her clan, so much that eventually a group attempted a coup. But they were quickly beaten down and banished, them and their cubs. Though the latter hadn't been responsible for their parents actions, Shenzi didn't want any future troublemakers. She had to make her clan strong again, and by god she did. Now they were back on top, staying far away from the Pride Lands. Shenzi wanted nothing to do with that place anymore, especially if Simba was still in charge. She knew the lion king would not look well upon she and her clan due to them being accomplices in his father's death. But, such was life. Now Shenzi had the future to look forward to.

"You know Banzai? Nothing at this point could make me happier." Shenzi announced.

Shenzi would find herself wrong with that.

"Mufasa!" Banzai's voice spoke clearly and briskly.

Just as she did in her younger days, Shenzi shuddered. "Do it again!" She pleaded.

"Mufasa!"

"Ooohh!" Shenzi shuddered again.

"Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa!" Banzai repeated.

Shenzi felt another shudder. "Oh it tingles me!" Leaning into her mate, Shenzi continued, "You know how to please a girl."

"More ways than one." Banzai said proudly.

That earned him a shove from his wife. Banzai merely chuckled and returned the favor. They were made for each other, and they knew it. And they would proudly guide their granddaughter as she would one day take her place as Matriarch.

A/N: And here we have the final part! Yep. I ship Shenzi and Banzai. I know a lot of people make them Janja's parents, but me and RockyGems wanted to try something different. We also wanted to repurpose the character Asante, so what better way to make her Shenzi and Banzai's granddaughter. In case you are wondering, Asante's mother's full name is Kikatili, but she prefers to be called "Kika" for short. And yes, we do have an idea for a hyena story for our Lion King Literary Universe. But all good things come in time. And I am not the only person who has made Banzai and Ed brothers.


End file.
